The 36th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 36th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on August 30, 2009 at the Orpheum Theatre in Los Angeles, California. The CW broadcast the ceremony for the first time after CBS and ABC both opted out. Vanessa L. Williams was the host. Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Bradley Bell (executive producer), Rhonda Friedman (supervising producer), Ron Weaver (senior producer), Adam Dusevoir (coordinating producer), Cynthia J. Popp (producer)' *All My Children'' - Julie Hanan Carruthers (executive producer), Charles Pratt Jr. (consulting producer), Nadine Aronson (coordinating producer), Karen Johnson (producer), Ginger Smith (producer) *''Days of our Lives'' - Ken Corday (executive producer), Edward Scott (co-executive producer), Gary Tomlin (co-executive producer), Janet Spellman-Drucker (senior coordinating producer), Tom Walker (senior coordinating producer), Tim Stevens (coordinating producer), Albert Alarr (producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Richard Manfredi (director), Jill Mitwell (director), Larry Carpenter (director), Bruce Cooperman (director), Gary Donatelli (director), Danielle Faraldo (director), Mary Ryan (director/associate director), Tracy Casper Lang (associate director), Teresa Anne Cicala (associate director), Anthony Wilkinson (associate director), Alan Needleman (stage manager), Keith Greer (stage manager), Brendan Higgins (stage manager), Kevin Brush (production associate), Nathalie Rodriguez (production associate)' *''All My Children - Angela Tessinari (director), Steven Williford (director), Michael V. Pomarico (director), Casey Childs (director), Conal O'Brien (director), Shirley Simmons (associate director), Barbara M. Simmons (associate director), Enza Dolce (associate director), Anthony Pascarelli (associate director), Terry Walker (associate director), Jerry Pilato (associate director), Robert T. Smith (associate director), Rusty Swope (stage manager), Penny Bergman (stage manager), Fritz Brekeller (stage manager), Jennifer Minda (production associate), Marika Brancato (production associate) *''Days of our Lives'' - Noel Maxam (director), Albert Alarr (director), Herb Stein (director), Phil Sogard (director), Mike Denney (director), Kathryn Foster (director), Grant A. Johnson (director), Joseph H. Lumer (associate director), Michael Fiamingo (associate director), Fran De Simone (stage manager), Stuart W. Howard (stage manager), Gary Wente (stage manager), Denise White Serrette (stage manager), Krista Cremidan (production associate), Sara Peterson (production associate) Writing Team *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Robert Guza Jr. (head writer), Elizabeth Korte (associate head writer), Garin Wolf (writer), Michael Conforti (writer), David Goldschmid (writer), Mary Sue Price (writer), Susan Wald (writer), Michele Val Jean (writer), Karen Harris (writer)' *''All My Children - Charles Pratt Jr. (writer), Agnes Nixon (writer), James H. Brown (writer), Barbara Esensten (writer), Addie Walsh (writer), Daran Little (writer), Tracey Thomson (writer), Amanda L. Beall (writer), Jeff Beldner (writer), Chip Hayes (writer), Rebecca Taylor (writer), Joanna Cohen (writer), Kate Hall (writer) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Bradley Bell (head writer), Kay Alden (co-head writer), Michael Minnis (co-head writer), Elizabeth Snyder (writer), Jerry Birn (writer), Patrick Mulcahey (writer), John F. Smith (writer), Tracey Ann Kelly (writer), Adam Dusevoir (writer), Rex M. Best (writer), Shannon Bradley (writer), Janice Ferri (writer) *''One Life to Live'' - Ron Carlivati (head writer), Carolyn Culliton (writer), Shelly Altman (breakdown writer), Anna Cascio (breakdown writer), Janet Iacobuzio (breakdown writer), Chris Van Etten (breakdown writer), Michelle Poteet Lisanti (writer), Gary Tomlin (writer), Aida Croal (writer), Elizabeth Page (writer), Jeanne Marie Ford (writer) Lead Actor *'WIN: Christian LeBlanc (Michael Baldwin, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Daniel Cosgrove (Bill Lewis, ''Guiding Light) *Anthony Geary (Luke Spencer, General Hospital) *Thorsten Kaye (Zach Slater, All My Children) *Peter Reckell (Bo Brady, Days of our Lives) Lead Actress *'WIN: Susan Haskell (Marty Saybrooke, ''One Life to Live)' *Jeanne Cooper (Katherine Chancellor, ''The Young and the Restless) *Susan Flannery (Stephanie Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Debbi Morgan (Angie Hubbard, All My Children) *Maura West (Carly Tenney, As the World Turns) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Jeff Branson (Shayne Lewis, ''Guiding Light)' *'WIN: Vincent Irizarry (David Hayward, All My Children)' *Bradford Anderson (Damien Spinelli, ''General Hospital) *Van Hansis (Luke Snyder, As the World Turns) *Jacob Young (JR Chandler, All My Children) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Tamara Braun (Ava Vitali, ''Days of our Lives)' *Melissa Claire Egan (Annie Chandler, ''All My Children) *Alicia Minshew (Kendall Hart Slater, All My Children) *Julie Pinson (Janet Ciccone, As the World Turns) *Bree Williamson (Jessica Brennan/Tess, One Life to Live) Younger Actor *'WIN: Darin Brooks (Max Brady, ''Days of our Lives)' *Blake Berris (Nick Fallon, ''Days of our Lives) *E.J. Bonilla (Rafe Rivera, Guiding Light) *Bryton James (Devon Hamilton, The Young and the Restless) *Cornelius Smith Jr. (Frankie Hubbard, All My Children) Younger Actress *'WIN: Julie Marie Berman (Lulu Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Meredith Hagner (Liberty Ciccone, ''As the World Turns) *Rachel Melvin (Chelsea Brady, Days of our Lives) *Emily O'Brien (Jana Fisher, The Young and the Restless) *Kirsten Storms (Maxie Jones, General Hospital) Creative Arts Ceremony held on August 29, 2009. Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Sean Conklin (lighting director), Dan Kinsley (lighting director)' *''Days of our Lives - Ted Polmanski, Mark J. Levin *''One Life to Live'' - Robert Bessoir (lighting director), Scott Devitte (lighting director) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Ray Thompson (lighting director), Bill Roberts (lighting director) Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Mike Dobson (music supervisor), Bryan Harrison (music supervisor), David Kurtz (composer), Jack Allocco (composer)' *''All My Children - Terry Walker (supervising music director), Jerry Pilato (music director), Gary Kuo (composer), Brian Tarquin (composer), Jim Klein (composer), Donn Wilkerson (composer), Pat O'Donnell (composer), John Wineglass (composer), Martin Davich (composer), Ron Cates (composer) *''Days of our Lives'' - Stephen Reinhardt (music director), Amy Evans (music director), Ken Corday (composer), D. Brent Nelson (composer) Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Howard Zweig (technical director), Michael V. Pomarico (technical director), William Tynan (electronic camera), George Montanez (electronic camera), Frank Forsyth (electronic camera), Eric Johnson (electronic camera), Robert Ambrico (electronic camera), Adam Keith (electronic camera), Tom Shepard (electronic camera), Richard Westlein (electronic camera), John Monteleone (senior video control)' *'WIN: The Young and the Restless - Donna Stock (technical director), Tracy Lawrence (technical director), John Bromberek (electronic camera), Luis Godinez Jr. (electronic camera), Kai Kim (electronic camera), Scha Jani (senior video), Roberto Bosio (senior video)' *''One Life to Live - Joe Puleo (camera operator), Chris Mauro (camera operator), Howie Zeidman (camera operator), Tom Tucker (camera operator), Doug Schmitt (technical director), Paul Martens (camera operator), Rob Santeramo (technical director), Barrin Bonet (camera operator), John Shanoski (senior video) Outstanding Achievement in Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Dominick Maldari (production mixer), Robert T. Smith (post-production mixer), Walter Tate (boom operator), Joe Rombi (boom operator), Rob Gigliuto (boom operator), Locke Wallace (boom operator), Robert Ambrico (boom operator), Edward Raab (boom operator)' *''Days of our Lives - Roger Cortes (production mixer), Zoli Osaze (production mixer), Harry Young (boom operator), Hector Sarabia (boom operator), Jacqueline Frazier (boom operator) *''One Life to Live'' - Larry Strack (boom operator), William John Deblock (production mixer), Bill Mozer (boom operator), Dave Marino (post-production mixer), Walter Tate (boom operator), Joe Rombi (boom operator), Deborah D'Anduono (boom operator) Outstanding Achievement for a Casting Director for a Drama Series *'WIN: Mary Clay Boland for ''As the World Turns' *Marie Saitta for ''Days of our Lives *Mark Teschner for General Hospital Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Roger Mooney (production designer), Chas Plummer (scenic designer), Joel Reynolds (scenic designer), Martin Fahrer (scenic designer)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Jack Forrestel (production designer), Fabrice Kenwood (art director), Elsa Zamparelli (set decorator), Charlotte Garnell-Scheide (set decorator) *''Days of our Lives'' - Dan Olexiewicz (production designer), Tom Early (art director), Jennifer Savala (art director), Danielle Mullen (set decorator) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Susan Gammie (costume designer), Sally Lesser (costume designer), David Brooks (costume designer)' *''All My Children - David R. Zyla (costume designer), James Hammer (costume designer), Kate Jones (costume designer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Jennifer Johns Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Bob Mackler, Matthew Griffin''' *''All My Children'' - Anthony Pascarelli, Larry Farina, Stephen Cali, Barry Gingold, Robert Frazier, Shirley Simmons, Barbara M. Simmons *''One Life to Live'' - Vince Catania, Tracy Casper Lang, Teresa Anne Cicala, Carol Wood, Anthony Wilkinson, Larry Farina Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Renate Long, Merita Neziri, Kimberly Braisin, Julia Davis, Jim Demarco''' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Christine Lai-Johnson (key makeup artist), Melissa Sandora (makeup artist), Allyson Carey (makeup artist), Jackie Brubaker (makeup artist) *''Days of our Lives'' - Gail Hopkins (head makeup artist), Deidre Decker (makeup artist), Joleen Rizzo (makeup artist), Glen Alen Gutierrez (makeup artist), Nina Wells (makeup artist) Outstanding Original Song for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''We All Fall Down from One Life to Live - Kevin Briody''' *''The Leaver (Getting Left)'' from Guiding Light''Brian D. Siewert (composer/lyricist), Shelly Lenna Bauerly (composer/lyricist) *''All My Days Filled With You from The Young and the Restless - Jack Allocco *''For All Time'' from The Young and the Restless - David Kurtz (composer/lyricist), Jack Allocco (composer/lyricist) New Approaches - Daytime Entertainment *'WIN: ''I Met the Walrus - Jerry Levitan (producer), Josh Raskin (director/writer)' *''All My Children - Julie Hanan Carruthers (executive producer), Enza Dolce (producer) *''Imaginary Bitches'' - Andrew Miller (executive producer/director/head writer), Seth Adam Cohen (producer), Judson Pearce Morgan (producer), Nichole Millard (writer), Jeffrey Poliquin (writer), Kathryn Price (writer), Sam Riegel (writer), Quyen Tran (cinematographer), Tatiana S. Riegel (editor), Connie Fletcher (performer), Jessalyn Gilsig (performer), Elizabeth Hendrickson (performer), James Kee (performer), Charlie Koznick (performer), Brooke Nevin (performer), Eden Riegel (performer), Greg Rikaart (performer), Michael Traynor (performer), Chandra West (performer), Brittany Ishibashi (performer) *''Têtes à claques'' - Catalina Briceno (producer), Michel Beaudet (creator/executive producer/writer/director), Bruce Dinsmore (voice), Howard Schrier (writer - english adaptations), Hugo Caron (art director/layouts), Alexis Cadieux (writer), Simon Parizeau (production supervisor/editor/sound editor) Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Kathy Weltman (hairstylist), Carlos Pelz (hairstylist), Linda Dalbec-Rasmussen (hairstylist)' *''General Hospital - Kimber Lee Anderson, Anzhela Adzhiyan, Joann Onorio, Melinda Osgood, Joe Matke, Jennifer Petrovich, Curran Crockett *''Passions'' - Bobby H. Grayson (head hairstylist), Diane Martinous (hairstylist), Kristine Tack (hairstylist) Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 18 Nominations / 5 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 6 Nominations / 2 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 6 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 13 Nominations / 2 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 7 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 4 Nominations / 1 Win *''One Life to Live'' - 11 Nominations / 5 Wins *''Passions'' - 1 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 10 Nominations / 3 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys